degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ausllygator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miles Hollingsworth III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 04:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) OMG OMG u posted my zig post on tumbler, i logged on and what do i see my post, i love u,that was epics for me, i never post anything on tumbler:)87daysofTV (talk) 02:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) more zaya talk Ya i can never hate zig too, im just really down about what degrassi has done. I hope your right that by the end of at least 13D it will all make sence, and everyone like spinner will like zig again, but as far as zaya , im so let down after the 2nd sneak peak, like i kinda gave up, she basically said what it is, she only sees him as a friend. now could that change? i hope so but she wants mile. however, like i said on like 4 post they shown us alot in the sneak peaks and we know she picks miles, i doubt then she and miles will end the episode together, that and 13D start off with a maya/zig plot so who knows, maybe theres hope, but i cant fight for a ship when maya doesnt want it, i alwasy was under the impression she did have feeling but i mean she said point blank no hesitation she just see him as a friend. which kills me cause i know it will kill zig. :) #teamzig 87daysofTV (talk) 03:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Literally all that i agree with 100%! btw I always ship these couples too Chuck/blair, jess/rory, ricky/amy list goes on and on. I hope your right im glad i talked to you i feel like now im not giving up hope and who knows like i said they gave away way to much in that sneak peak you know for it to just be zig the bad guy and matlingworth works out. so zaya season 14? im gonna try to stay postive, i mean i really have nothing else on this show i even like but zig and zaya so what else to do but ship it. btw im following you on tumbler i like all your zaya post and repost keep the hope alive! my tumbler name is dazed and confused im gonna start posting more zaya love there <3 sorry dazedandhere is my tumbler user name, why i dont know that i dont know lol :) fanvideos? hey how do you make your fanvideos on youtube, like i can never figure out where you get clips,and what program video maker are you using? btw saw u changed ur tumbler user name i love the new one:) thank you , im gonna give it ago and try to make them, i have so many ideas for zaya<3 and my new bellarke ship..i highly recomend u check out bellarke they are like a older zaya for me, but with less history of course:) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-XT_5rqlrE glooooooo, coooooome on chat with me so we can talkkkkkkk.-Rachel come on chat. come on chat. come on chat. you should have a friendship page with CC and I. come on chat. come on chat. come back to wiki. glo goddammit come back to wiki! we miss you :( we miss you here. just come on chat sometime :( feel free to leave me a message sometime :) would you get your ass on chat please? merry xmas hun and happy holidays. its better here on on DTC. Happy belated bday :) I really wish you would reconsider your decision to come back to wiki. I miss you my dear :(